


City and Colour

by CityAndColourFic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAndColourFic/pseuds/CityAndColourFic
Summary: A modern day Clexa AU. Clarke Griffin, a medical student at Columbia university, finds herself navigating life as a student, a barista, and a friend. Lexa Woods lives out of her secluded loft apartment, writing by day and performing in bars by night. Though their paths touch regularly, they haven't quite crossed.Watch their lives in the city, but see their relationship through colour.





	1. City and Colour//Black

 

Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke- **'thegriff_c'** , Octavia- **'o_blake96'** , Raven- **'solar_reyes'**

Also follow us on tumblr at  **'cityandcolourfic'**

 

* * *

**_PART 1_ **

Lenox Coffee Roaster stood quietly on 129th, Harlem. Its rustic interior allowed visitors an imperturbable environment to work, popular with nearby Columbia University's student body. Though busy during the day, it was often that come 6:00 the coffee shop wouldn't see many customers. This was, of course, much to the delight of Clarke, who would much rather spend the end of her shift talking to a co-worker. In this case, Ava Parker, a fellow student at CU.

"So I wanted maybe a chill evening in the dorm; music, food, a few drinks. Nothing too fancy. But then I don't want it to be like the whole of campus turns up for a free for all, you know?" stated Ava. "Oh, and it was just a black coffee for the girl who ordered."

"You could always book one of the event rooms on campus. There are a few rooms for societies and whatever, I'm sure you could ask to rent one out." Clarke dropped coffee beans into a cup as she spoke.

"You reckon they'd let me?"

"Yeah, why not? If they're not sure on letting you O will fight your case." Clarke answered jokingly, flicking on the machine.

"Anything for a fan." Came Octavia's dry reply, who was sitting at a table across from the counter, sipping coffee and mindlessly scrolling through her phone.

"Have you looked to see if there are any bars with event rooms? Could be cheap if you find a backstreet one. And you could have entry only if you've got an invite." Clarke continued, placing the cup on its dish, then turning for a spoon and sugars.

"That'd definitely stop any gate-crashers. I'll have a look around." said the barista. With that, the door opened, a brunette walking through with books in hand. 6:45, right on cue.

"What's up, losers?" Placing some cash on the counter as she passed, the girl continued over to Octavia, slouching down in the seat opposite.

"The usual, Raven?" Ava called, collecting the change.

"As if you didn't know already."

"Right, Clarke, it's almost 7 and I doubt we'll get anyone else in, so just take that coffee over to the girl in the corner, make Raven's, and get off." said Ava, reaching for a broom.

"That'd be great, thank you. I'll catch you later? Let me know if you find a place to hold the party." Clarke replied as she removed her apron and placed it on the hook behind the counter.

"I'll give you a text if I'm struggling. And I'll drop your tips by your dorm later tonight." Ava walked towards the door to an adjacent room, sweeping after her as she walked "Have a nice night, guys." Finishing making Raven's drink, Clarke picked up the other as she left the counter, making her way over to the girl sitting in a far set of seats.

"One black coffee." Clarke announced, placing the cup down "Mind, it's hot."

"Generally an advantage. Thanks." the girl replies with a half-smile. Clarke turned and continued over to the others.

"And a double shot cappuccino to go for you, Raven." Passing the drink over, the barista sat next to Octavia "What are all these books for? You just took two out the other day."

"Well I was thinking of looking into string theory. I heard the TA talking about it to someone in my Electrical Engineering and Electronics class as I was leaving. Thought I'd check it out."

"Honestly, why do you do this to yourself? I don't think it's possible to get 200% extra credits from these classes." teased Octavia.

"Call it an extra-curricular."

"Whatever you say." Octavia scoffed, sipping the last of her drink whilst Raven cradled her own, smiling.

"Right, movie night." Clarke pitched up. "What are we thinking?"

"I was thinking  _Some Like it Hot_  for tonight's feature. A classic black and white." Raven suggested, leaning forward to rest her arms on the table.

"Wouldn't expect less. You're such a sucker for Monroe." Octavia laughed.

"Name me someone who isn't." Neither girl answered. "Exactly. Even Presidents weren't immune to her charm."

"Okay, film sorted. Now food. I'll swing by the store on the way if you two want to head back. I've got my bike, so I won't be long." Octavia stated, standing up and putting on her jacket.

"You'll probably beat us there." Clarke interjected. "I want to drop my stuff back in my room too."

"Oh the race is on." Raven asserted. "You're going down, Blake."

"In your dreams, Reyes." Octavia proclaimed just as competitively, before continuing in a relaxed tone "Actually, if it's Mrs Horowitz serving again I'll probably get caught for a year or two talking. Send in the reinforcements if I'm longer than 40 minutes." She began to walk towards the door, opening it. "See you in a bit."

 

* * *

 

_**PART 2** _

Clarke, now back in her dorm room, wiped the makeup from her eyes. After washing her face, she wandered over to the wardrobe, rooting for something to wear over her pyjamas. I should really do some laundry. Closing the wardrobe she turned, instead reaching for a black 'Columbia' sweatshirt resting on the back of her desk chair. This will have to do. Clarke pulled it over her head, getting stuck for a moment, as her phone buzzed repeatedly on the surface.

 

**From: OCTAVIA**

**C, hurry up, Raven is getting restless waiting to see Marilyn –sent 19:32**

**I'm also pretty sure there's this spontaneous combustion of popcorn if it's not eaten within half an hour of being bought, so don't blame me if there's nothing left –sent 19:32**

 

She let out a brief laugh before replying.

 

**To: OCTAVIA**

**Don't you dare repeat pizza-gate!! –sent 19:33**

 

Collecting her keys, ID card, and a packet of jelly beans, Clarke walked towards the door. She owed Raven the candy after last week, when most had ended up on the floor following a competition with Octavia. As she locked her room, the blonde heard familiar footsteps advancing from down the hall.

"Hey! Clarke!" It was Monty, the first year business student who lived in the room opposite. Clarke turned to face him. He noticed the white writing on her sweatshirt, smirking "Columbia represent!". The two laughed, Monty noticeably more awkwardly "I, err, I didn't realise how lame that was till it came out of my mouth." The two looked at each other for a second before Monty continued "Heading down for movie night?"

"Yeah, just looking forward to relaxing. It's been a long day, you know how it is. What are you up to?" she answered.

"Same here. Just got this assignment in I've spent weeks on. Me and the boys planned a celebratory Battlefield tournament. You should have a game with us sometime; it's been ages."

"I'm not sure the others can handle me. Last time I annihilated Jasper. I bet he's still sore from it." Clarke joked.

"He'll want a rematch for sure. Let me know if you fancy it." Monty said, unlocking his door and sliding it open with his foot.

"Yeah, I will do. You have fun. Make sure to watch your 6 this time."

"Thanks for the tip." Monty laughed. "I'll catch you later." With that, he disappeared into his dorm room. Clarke's phone buzzed again as she headed along the hall.

 

**From: Raven**

**Did you get lost on the two flights of stairs you have to walk down? –sent 19:36**

 

**To: Raven**

**I'll be there in 2 –sent 19:36**

 

**From: Raven**

**I'm timing –sent 19:36**

 

Clarke left her set of dorms, following the hall to the building's staircase to make her way down to Raven and Octavia. Sure enough, she soon stood outside her friend's shared set of dorms. Turning to her phone again, Clarke text Raven to let her in, who then-almost miraculously immediately-appeared from one of the rooms. The door opened.

"19:38, right on time." Clarke announced.

"You were lucky this time. A second later and I might've locked you out forever." She moved aside to let her friend into the dorm, making her way back to the room from which she appeared.

"But then you wouldn't have got these." Clarke pulled out the packet of jelly beans, waving them in front of Raven.

"Alright, well I'll let you off this time. But only because they're my favourite." They entered the room, letting the door shut behind them.

"Ah, the wanderer returns." Said Octavia, opening a can of soda "Drink?"

"Please."

"Are we all finally ready?" Raven asked, slumping down on the bed.

"Yes, you can let the love of your life act now." Octavia said sarcastically, passing the can to Clarke as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought that was Jason Mamoa?" Clarke questioned.

"You can't compare them. Sit down, I'm playing it." As the titles began to roll, Raven shushed the others; staring intensely, as she always did, at the screen.

 

* * *

 

**_PART 3_ **

As the film entered its final scenes, Octavia nudged Clarke, then glancing at Raven who was lying on her stomach further down the bed. Octavia picked up a piece of popcorn, nodding at Clarke to do the same. They threw both pieces simultaneously at Raven, looking around the room as she flipped over to face them.

"Octavia, oh my god." Raven said irritably, throwing back the popcorn which had landed next to her.

"Why do you assume it was me?" came a defensive reply "Could've been Clarke."

"Alright." Raven said certainly, snatching the bag of popcorn and retreating to the end of the bed. "It was both of you." She launched the popcorn repeatedly at both other girls, who deflected as well as possible.

"So I guess we're done watching then?" Octavia laughed through deflections.

"It was over anyway." Raven replied, throwing the empty bag down. "I was just thinking about who would be who if we were the characters."

"Oh well Clarke would be Sugar." Octavia suggested.

"Why? You want to be Josephine?" Clarke replied cheekily.

"You're both wrong, I'd be Josephine, Octavia would be Sugar, and Clarke you'd be Daphne." Raven stated.

"So you two have been men this entire time, and I'm only just finding out about it? You're both trying to pick me up by becoming my friend first, aren't you?"

"So it's working, Sugar?" Raven replied with a wink, putting on a deeper voice and leaning forward.

"Oh, Mr Shell Oil Jr., you do know how to woo a girl." came Octavia's reply, her tone one of a Monroe-type damsel.

"Well doll, it's just a gift you see. Young man like me needs a gal like you."

"Should I leave and let you guys have some privacy, or is this going to turn into a group thing?" Clarke interrupted, motioning towards the door. "Because I can come back?"

"Whatever you fancy, doll face. Enough of me to go around." Raven said giving an arrogant look, raising her eyebrows.

"You ever wonder what people would say if they heard half of these conversations?" Clarke asked, chuckling.

"I'm sure they'd just be jealous." Octavia answered. Opening another can of pop.

"Probably why we're all single then. Everyone else is just too intimidated by our presence."

"I thought we were entering a polygamous relationship right now. Was that not what was happening?" Raven questioned, looking between the two others, as she reached for her own can.

"As great as that'd be, I don't think we could provide for O's needs." Clarke stated.

"I could always have a bit on the side." Came Octavia's reply as she looked on thoughtfully.

"What? That guy you met at the frat party?"

"As if! I'm never going out with him again; he wouldn't stop going on about his black book." She sat up.

"That's not an actual thing." Said Raven, almost choking on her drink. "Don't play with me."

"No, for real, brought it with him when we went out." Octavia continued. "He thought I'd be impressed or something." The two others looked at one another in disbelief.

"Why is every guy on this campus a tool? I met this one in class the other day who thought I wasn't just as capable as him in the lab because I'm a woman. Needless to say I proved him wrong." Raven stated, a smug grin growing on one side.

"We'll just have to sit in bed and watch movies together for the rest of our lives." Clarke suggested. "Or you can date Monty, Octavia?"

"From your dorm? I'm pretty sure he's scared of me, Clarke." She laughed. "He's sweet though, bless him." The three sat there for a moment sipping their drinks, before Raven broke the silence.

"You want to watch something else?" she said, getting up and moving over to her collection of DVDs in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, whatever. What have we got?"

 

_**END OF CHAPTER 1** _

 

* * *

Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke- **'thegriff_c'** , Octavia- **'o_blake96'** , Raven- **'solar_reyes'**

Also follow us on tumblr at  **'cityandcolourfic'**


	2. City and Colour// Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday morning, and Clarke wakes up in her dorm, hours before her shift at Lenox Coffee Roaster. Clarke and Ava discuss the arrangements for a party the following Friday. But could their choice mean more than it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke- _**'thegriff_c',**_ Octavia- _ **'o_blake96',**_ Raven- _ **'solar_reyes'**_
> 
> Also follow us on tumblr at _**'cityandcolourfic'**_

_**PART 1** _

An alarm beeped besides the bed. Clarke turned over, hitting the top of the alarm, then letting her head fall back into the pillow. It was Sunday morning, 9:00. Opening her eyes after a moment, Clarke directed her gaze to the light peering through the blinds. She yawned, rolling out of bed and wandering over to part the blinds, glancing over campus. After a brief stretch of her arms, Clarke headed over the Mac sitting closed at her desk, slumping down in the chair. Switching it on and logging in, the blonde looked over to the wall above her bed as she waited. Scattered above were dozens of photos of Clarke and her friends; some noticeably more flippant than the others. She looked at one photo in particular taken at the beginning of summer. It showed Raven and Octavia running along Brighton Beach as the sun had been setting. _I'd give anything to relive that night._ Returning her attention to the Mac, Clarke checked to see if she had any notifications.

_**Raven Reyes tagged you in a post** _

_**Raven Reyes and 3 others commented on a post you are tagged in** _

She followed the link to a post on Raven's wall. A meme; I don't know what else I was expecting. Clarke read the comments below.

**_Wells Jaha: This is the best one you've posted yet :'D_**

__

**_Octavia Blake: THIS. This is how I feel about assignments right now_**

__

**_Raven Reyes: Isn't it always?_**

__

**_Bellamy Blake: Glad to see you're spending your time wisely, guys._**

__

**_Octavia Blake: Bell, its only first semester. We're alright_**

__

Clarke inwardly laughed. O isn't going to be happy about this. Sure enough, it soon became clear that Raven and Octavia had spent the night exchanging in their group chat too.

__

_**The Good, The Bad, and The Hungry (71)** _

__

Clarke decided just to scroll through the last few messages.

__

_**SUGAR: Honestly, he needs to stop getting involved in my life and find something to do with his own. It's so unnecessary** _

__

_**JOSEPHINE: Maybe we need to find him a girlfriend** _

__

_**JOSEPHINE: I volunteer on Clarke's behalf** _

__

_**SUGAR: Someone pass me a bucket. That is not allowed. Neither of you are to go near Bellamy, or I will disown you both** _

__

_**JOSEPHINE: I'm gutted** _

__

Clarke began to type at her desk.

__

_**DAPHNE: Damn, that's my life plan gone then** _

__

_**DAPHNE: Just when I thought I had it made** _

__

Returning to the main messages tab, Clarke found one more conversation highlighted between herself and Ava.

__

_**AVA: Hey Clarke, remember we're on shift at 1 so that we can have Friday off. Also, as an SOS, I need to talk to you quickly about the party when I see you. Everyone knows the day, but I've still not sorted a venue. I need your help!** _

__

Closing her Mac, Clarke leaned back, yawning again. Time for breakfast. She got up, grabbing her keys and phone on the way out, and headed down the hall to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she found Monty and Jasper already huddled over the table at the far end of the room.

__

"Morning." Clarke stated.

__

"Hey." Came the half-hearted reply from the two boys.

__

"What are you two up to?" Clarke asked as she opened the fridge, removing a carton of orange juice and grabbing a glass.

__

"Sorry, Jasper just got the latest Hulk comic, and we can't agree which is the better superhero; Hulk or Iron Man." Monty replied.

__

"Oh, well that's easy. The Hulk all the way." Clarke stood over by the table with a drink in hand, picking up the comic and scanning the cover.

__

"No way!" Jasper exclaimed. "You two are so wrong. Iron Man is the best."

__

"But he's technically not even 'super'. The Arc Reactor in his chest powers the suit, not Tony." Clarke explained, placing the comic back down.

__

"That's exactly what I said! Iron Man is a great hero, sure, but he's just a rich guy in an expensive costume." Monty added, gesturing definitively at Jasper with his spoon before placing it back in the cereal bowl.

__

"He's got a much bigger range of powers, though. Even if it is the suit." Jasper said defensively, leaning backwards in his chair. "And you've got to remember he built it himself, so technically it is all Tony." There was a pause as the three looked at one another.

__

"Either way, the all-time best hero is Wonder-Woman. There are no arguments." The boys nodded in agreement.

__

"I'll give you that." Jasper replied, collecting his comic from the table. "Battlefield?" he asked Monty.

__

"Yeah, I'm in. Clarke, come join us in a bit if you want. I'll leave the door open."

__

"After you've got some practice in, yeah?" she said cheekily, smirking.

__

With that, the boys stood, making their way to the door. Monty placed his bowl next to the sink. Probably won't clean that until Tuesday. Clarke too got up, pouring herself some cereal before making her way back to the table to eat.

__

**PART 2**

__

As lunchtime rolled around, Clarke had been preparing for her shift. Looking at herself in the mirror, she grabbed a dark green bomber jacket from inside the closet, throwing it on. That'll do. Clarke closed the closet door, reaching down for her backpack which she rested on one shoulder. Closing the room's door behind her, Clarke made her way off of campus and towards the coffee shop, pulling out her phone as she walked.

__

**_The Good, The Bad, and The Hungry (11)_ **

__

**_JOSEPHINE: My day was okay, I was going over electrical conduction today with Alex and I made a perfectly timed joke about letting Kristen Stewart rub her atoms off on me, and I swear to god he all but choked on his Pepsi_ **

__

**_JOSEPHINE: And went into some long awkward splutter about how he didn't know I 'went that way'_ **

__

**_JOSEPHINE: Like I'm supposed to go around with some freaking sign on my forehead that says "NOT FULLY STRAIGHT"_ **

__

**_SUGAR: God Ray, at least Clarke has common decency to label herself a bisexual? I think it's totally selfish and confusing that you won't just pick a label for other people's benefit. I mean what are us heterosexuals supposed to refer to you as? Rude_ **

__

**_JOSEPHINE: Babe, you know I'm not about that conforming life_ **

__

**_SUGAR: I wouldn't have you any other way_ **

__

**_SUGAR: But seriously, labels aren't all that. If you find a label that sticks then cool, but you don't have to take one. As scientists, you and Clarke know that sexuality is fluid and a spectrum. Don't let us heterosexuals try put you in a box_ **

__

**_JOSEPHINE: Yeah_ **

__

**_JOSEPHINE: As long as it fits_ **

__

**_SUGAR: As long as what fits?_ **

__

**_JOSEPHINE: The bits. As long as they fit. In me._ **

__

Clarke typed as she crossed an intersection.

__

_**DAPHNE: Jesus** _

__

_**SUGAR: RAVEN, oh my god** _

__

_**SUGAR: I mean girl has a point though** _

__

_**JOSEPHINE: Thank you** _

__

_**DAPHNE: Speaking of fitting, Raven, how do you fit that massive ego inside a 5ft 5 body?** _

__

_**JOSEPHINE: 19 years of practice. I mean you think for also being 5ft 5 you'd fit a better sense of humour in there.** _

__

_**SUGAR: Shots fired** _

__

_**DAPHNE: Hahahaha. Fuck you, Reyes** _

__

_**JOSEPHINE: Babe you just had to ask** _

__

_**SUGAR: Guys this is why there's private messages** _

__

She smirked to herself, placing her phone into her pocket. It was now five to 1 as Clarke made her way along 129th towards Lenox Coffee Roaster. She walked through the street watching passers-by hurriedly swerve between each other. 1pm or 1am it's the same. This really is the city that never sleeps. As she reached the coffee shop, Clarke headed inside, walking around the customers towards the back room. The lunchtime rush was in full flow, and didn't show signs of calming anytime soon. Placing her bag down, Clarke entered the main shop floor to be met by Ava throwing her an apron.

__

"Iced Caffé Latte and a Flat White to go when you're ready, Clarke."

__

"On it." Clarke said, pulling the apron over her head and tying it at the back.

__

_**PART 3** _

__

Hours later, the shop had quietened. Clarke and Ava were nearing the end of their shift, and had already began work on cleaning around the remaining two customers sat at tables.

__

"Clarke, come here a minute." Ava motioned as she perched herself at a table near the counter. "I was hoping I could have that word about the party."

__

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" Clarke asked, joining Ava at the table.

__

"So I looked into getting a venue on campus, but everything was all booked up because it's so soon. Apparently you have to book at least 3 weeks in advance." Ava rested her head in her hands before looking back up, sighing. "The party is on Friday and I still haven't sorted it. I'm so stressed I won't get it done, Clarke."

__

"What's the backup option? We'll get it planned tonight; tomorrow at the latest. I can help with any decorations if you need me to."

__

"Well all that's really left is asking bars. I've got a few in mind that do events, but I can't decide. Give me a second." Ava rose, briefly walking into the backroom before emerging with her phone in hand. "So there's this one." She showed Clarke the screen which had a picture of a bar in the middle of 67th. "Or this one." Again, turning the phone, Clarke saw pictures of a multi-story bar; LINK'S written across the front in florescent letters.

__

"Where's the second one? I recognise the street."

__

"111th." Ava answered.

__

"That's not far at all. I'd probably say that one just because it's closer. Both look alright, though." Ava flicked through her phone quickly. "Do you know about prices?" she questioned.

__

"Not yet, but they've got a number I can ring after work. I hope they've not got anyone else booked in already."

__

"If they have, give the other a call. And ask about maximum numbers, too."

__

"Yeah, good idea. Thank you."

__

"No worries. You basically already had it sorted."

__

"Could you possibly stick around after work with me? Just whilst I call. If I don't get it sorted tonight I'll go mad for sure." Ava asked.

__

"Yeah that's fine, I'm not in a rush to get back tonight. My classes don't start until 2 tomorrow."

__

"Thanks, Clarke." Ava smiled as the two got up to continue with cleaning.

__

Clarke, who was now by the front of the shop, began wiping down a table. I've got to remember my immunology textbook tomorrow. Really don't feel like having to share with Robert again. He'll only try to mansplain. Clarke, fully focused on her thoughts, hadn't noticed the customer behind her as she stepped backwards knocking into her.

__

"Oh, Jesus, I'm so sorry." Clarke apologised as she turned. The customer, a brunette of similar age, was already halfway through the door, seemingly unfazed by Clarke. The door closed behind her. "That's okay, I was creeping behind you pretty quietly." Clarke quietly mocked as she finished cleaning the table, turning the sign on the door to 'CLOSED'.

__

The remaining customer who had been sitting in the middle of the shop soon got up, then too making his way over to the door. He smiled, nodding to Clarke as he passed by her.

__

"Have a good night, Sir." She called after him as the door shut. "Hey, Ava, have I got some kind of 'Please ignore me if you're female' sign on my back?"

__

"Who said that?" came the reply.

__

"Very funny." Clarke said sarcastically, walking over to the counter, where she placed the cleaning supplies. "Seriously though, I'm beginning to feel like women don't even want to talk to me."

__

"Give over. You see what happens on Friday. I bet you anything you'll meet someone. And if I lose, you can just go home with Raven." Ava laughed, carrying both of their bags out from the backroom.

__

"You joke, but we've got a pact about that." Clarke stated seriously, accepting her backpack from Ava. "Ready to lock up?"

__

"Yeah, just let me get my phone out so I can ring that bar when we're outside."

__

The two headed over to the door, flicking off the lights and exiting the shop. Clarke locked the door behind them both, pulling down the metal shutters from above the door, which she then also locked. Ava began to dial a number in her phone.

__

"Oh, hi, is this Link's Bar?" Ava asked down the phone. "I was wondering about renting your events room this Friday if possible? And what's the maximum I could have regarding numbers?" she looked at Clarke who raised her hand, crossing her fingers. "Of course, take your time." Ava paused for a few moments, waiting for a reply. "Yes that's brilliant. Thank you." She squealed and Clarke let out a little smile at their success. "Ava Parker, that's p-a-r-k-e-r and my contact number is 212-509-6595." Clarke finished putting her keys away as Ava ended the phone call. "Great, see you Friday, thanks again!" she turned to Clarke who was waiting ready to meet her high five. "Result!" she cheered.

__

"See, I told you we'd get it planned tonight." Clarke returned a smile.

__

"Yeah, team Clava had it handled. I wasn't worried at all." Clarke let out a laugh and leant in to hug her friend.

__

"Yeah right. Another hour and I thought I'd have to peel you off the ceiling with stress. Although it could just be the copious amounts of caffeine we've been inhaling today." Ava snorted in response and met the hug.

__

"Honestly it's probably both." she pulled away from Clarke and adjusted her jacket. "Thanks for helping me get it sorted though; I appreciate it. Text me when you're home safe."

__

"I will do." Clarke reassured, and turned to walk in the opposite direction. "Night, Aves."

__

"Night, Griffin." she heard over her shoulder, smiling at the familiar nickname.

__

Making her way back down 129th street to begin her journey home, Clarke thought about the city. She thought about the noise, the smells, the movement, and the people. She thought a lot about the people in the city. Millions of people existing near each other; with their own thoughts, and feelings, and lives. Each and every person has their own past and experiences life in a different way, hurrying past each other on the street, and weaving in and out of each other's worlds. Who knows who we've passed without realising, Clarke contemplated. I could have already walked past the person I'll marry, and I wouldn't even know it.

__

Most of all, though, Clarke thought about the colour. The reds and greens of the traffic lights as she crossed the road; the yellow of the taxis cabs humming by in a blur; the rolling purple of the sky as day turns to night above her head. She muses over the architecture as she passes by, the way the light bends and breaks around each detail. _There's colour even where we don't notice it._

__

_**END OF CHAPTER 2** _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke- _**'thegriff_c',**_ Octavia- _ **'o_blake96',**_ Raven- _ **'solar_reyes'**_
> 
> Also follow us on tumblr at _**'cityandcolourfic'**_


	3. City and Colour//Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Clarke, and her friends, who are preparing for Ava’s party at Link’s Bar. Upon arrival, Octavia takes a fancy to a new face, where Clarke is focused on one that seems rather familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke-'thegriff_c', Octavia-'o_blake96', Raven-'solar_reyes'
> 
> Also follow us on tumblr at 'cityandcolourfic'

 

* * *

 

_**PART 1** _

Music hummed out of Clarke's dorm room where the girls had started getting ready for the party.

"God, I can't wait to let my hair down tonight." Octavia stated as she held two jackets against her body. "Leather jacket or my black bomber with this tank?" Ava glanced over her shoulder from the corner of the bed as she slipped on her black leather ankle boots.

"Long day?" She asked, standing up to check her outfit in the mirror. "And totally the bomber jacket."

"Bomber." Came Raven's response from the bathroom. Clarke nodded in agreement from in front of the wardrobe. Octavia laughed at the unanimous verdict, throwing the leather jacket onto the ever growing pile of discarded clothes on Clarke's bed.

"Killer day." Octavia said, slipping the bomber jacket over the top of her camo tank. "I've been working as a student lawyer on a case all day with my professor. Corporate taxation; boring."

"What kind of direction do you want to go in with Law then?" Putting the finishing touches to her outfit with some Michael Kors silver stud earrings and matching watch, Ava smoothed down her dress and turned to the rest of the girls. "Opinion?" Raven made a whistling noise as she appeared out the bathroom, dressed head to toe in black.

"Smokin'. Blue is definitely your colour." Ava smiled in response and mouthed a 'thank you' across the room.

"I want to focus on human rights law. Immigration, advocacy, socio-economic rights; that sort of thing." Octavia informed, and Ava nodded.

"I can respect that, growing up in a predominantly white area my dad had to work a lot harder to climb up the ladder at his banking firm." This earned her a smile and a knowing nod from Raven. "Clarke, you okay over there?" Humming in response, Clarke turned to look at her friend.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought. I can't decide which shirt to wear." Octavia laughed from behind her, jabbing the blonde in the ribs where she knew she was ticklish.

"You mean you can't decide which bit of gay chic to wear." She teased, making the other girls giggle. Clarke let out a mock laugh, sticking her finger up at Octavia. "Okay, since Aves and I are ready how about we head outside and try flag down a cab. You two gays can meet us down there when you're done?"

"Sounds good to me." Ava nodded, and Raven agreed. The girls checked over their outfits one more time and grabbed their phones, saying a momentary goodbye to their friends.

The two remaining girls finished getting ready with little talking, appreciating the music that filled the room around them. Pulling her long blonde waves into a messy bun, Clarke grabbed her favourite worn denim jacket to throw over the top of her shirt, shoving her keys and phone into one of the inside pockets. As they finished up getting ready, Raven's Snoop Dogg ringtone pierced the atmosphere around them.

"Seriously Rey, I don't think I will ever be over your ringtone choices." The dark-haired girl shrugged her shoulders as she answered Octavia's call. Clarke turned off the music.

"Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me." Clarke rolled her eyes as Octavia spoke. "Okay, cool, we're heading down now." Raven hung up the phone and grabbed her purse, ushering Clarke out the door.

 

* * *

_**PART 2** _

The girls climbed out of the taxi, decoration boxes in hand.

"Don't forget the balloon pump on the floor, Clarke." Ava said as she paid the driver through the window.

"Yeah, I've got it." Clarke answered, closing the car door behind her. The four girls stood on the sidewalk as the taxi pulled away.

"The entrance is down the side, isn't it? When are Bellamy and the boys getting here to help out, again?" Ava asked.

"He said they were on route, so shouldn't be long." Replied Octavia. "That the door down there?" she continued, nodding towards a short alley as she and Ava wandered closer to the bar. Clarke remained with Raven, who was knelt down reorganising the box she'd been holding.

"How didn't I know this bar was here?" Clarke said, looking up at a neon sign which read 'LINK'S BAR'.

"You guys coming any time this century?" Octavia called as she stood with her foot propped up against the door, holding it open. Raven rose, approaching the entrance with Clarke in tow.

Entering the building, the group was met by a short worn-brick corridor; a door on the right with another red neon sign placed above it, indicating the bar. Wandering through, the girls found themselves in the central bar area, where a man was stood turned away polishing some glasses. The softly lit room appeared much larger than it had from the outside; its spacious layout maximising the floor space. A serving bar complete with a few scattered stools covered one side, with a staircase placed nearby leading down to a lower basement level. Clarke walked over to the far side of the room, towards the staircase, where a microphone stand had been placed on a small stage. They must have live music nights.

"Excuse me." Ava said, as she approached the man stood behind the bar. He turned to face her as she continued. "It's Ava. Ava Parker. I booked the events room for the evening."

"Ah, yeah, we talked on the phone." He placed the glass down, extending his hand over the bar. "I'm Lincoln Davis, the owner." Ava took his hand, shaking it. "I'll show you downstairs to the room you'll be using so you can set up." Lincoln flipped the dishcloth he'd been holding in his other hand over his shoulder, reaching down and moving a crate of glasses to the side so he could walk past.

Ava and the other girls followed as Lincoln made his way down the staircase. As she trudged down the stairs, Clarke read the various posters advertising months' worth of musicians who'd played at Link's Bar. The variety looks good here. I'll have to come back to check it out sometime. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, the group entered a single room split into two parts. Lincoln continued over to a smaller bar, at the farthest point of the room, which reached out from the wooden slat panelling covering the walls.

"So this will be a private area for you guys tonight." Lincoln started. "I'll have a barman down here in about 45 minutes, but call up if you need anything before then. If you can't find me upstairs, give me a text." He said, reaching for a pen inside his shirt pocket and writing on a nearby napkin. "Toilets are upstairs, so feel free to come and go, but remember to get your hands stamped for entry back down here. Your guests will have theirs done on the way in."

"Brilliant, thank you." Ava replied. "Are we free to set up now then?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Like I say, the room is yours from now. I'll come check on you all before your guests arrive." He smiled at Ava, handing her the napkin.

"Thanks again." Ava said, returning the smile. With that, Lincoln began to walk past the rest of the girls, catching Octavia's eye, smirking.

"See you in a bit, girls." Lincoln said, remaining eye contact. As he made his way back up to the main bar, Octavia crept over to the open doorway to check that Lincoln was out of earshot, peering up the stairs.

"Fancy giving me his number, Ava?" Octavia asked.

"You wish!" laughed Raven. "You couldn't even say anything to him just then."

"Neither here nor there."

"He was pretty nice though, O. You should go talk to him later. Work some of your magic." Clarke teased.

"Did you see the jaw on him, though?" Octavia sighed.

"Please tell me you're not in love with him already. It's Clarke's thing to want to propose two minutes after meeting." Raven stated bluntly.

"Hey, none of that!" Clarke piped up, acting offended. Raven and Octavia turned to face Clarke who was standing by a cornered off area of the room. "These couches look so comfortable." She said, placing the decorations at her feet.

"Shotgun I'm trying them first." Raven bellowed, launching herself onto one of the couches.

"Guys, stop messing about. We've got to set up." Ava said, reaching for a pack of balloons in one of the boxes.

"Yeah, guys, stop being so childish." Octavia imitated.

The girls began to riffle through the boxes, blowing up balloons and picking out banners. Clarke, who'd taken a banner, scaled one of the couches.

"Someone give me a hand. If I fall flat on my face I'm blaming you lot." She asked. Octavia walked over. "If you could just support me so I don't go flying."

"Course." Octavia answered, holding onto Clarke's waist as she stretched up. Raven glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

"Batting for the team now, O?" Raven questioned brazenly.

"You wish." Came the reply. Clarke, who had finally managed to stick the banner to the wall jumped down from the couch.

"Does it look even?"

"Yeah, Clarke, it's fine. You don't need to measure it." Ava laughed from over by the bar. The door at the top of the stairwell closed, footsteps following.

"Watch out, Octavia. Here comes your husband." Raven stated. A few seconds afterwards, a young man with dark curly hair entered. Octavia said nothing, instead making a sound of disgust.

"Nice to see you too, sis." The man said.

"Bellamy, you're here! I've got just the job for you." Ava said excitedly.

"Hey, how are you?" Bellamy asked. "The boys are just talking to that Lincoln guy upstairs about the food we've brought; they'll be here in a minute. But yeah, I'm down for anything."

"Hmm, I bet." Raven said under her breath, yielding a death glare from Octavia.

 

* * *

_**PART 3** _

A few hours later the party was in full swing. Students filled the bar floor dancing to music which blasted from speakers placed around the room. Clarke and Octavia were stood on the outskirts of a small group with Ava, who was turned away talking.

"I'm telling you, by the end of the night I'll have a date with him." Octavia shouted to Clarke over the music.

"Octavia, if you manage to even properly talk to him I'll be proud." Replied Clarke.

"I'll do it. Just got to get some more liquid courage."

"Rather you than me. I wouldn't be able to on soda." Clarke laughed.

"Let me know if you meet someone. I'll pass a drink your way." Joked Octavia. "Seriously though, he's so nice, isn't he?"

"I'm sure Lincoln is lovely."

"I mean look at his smile." Octavia said, motioning towards the bar where Lincoln was stood chatting to a dark-haired girl behind the bar. Her tone became more serious. "You don't think that's his girlfriend, do you?" Clarke looked over.

"No, she probably just works here. I do recognise her though." Octavia smiled at Clarke's statement.

"I'm going to go ask Raven how to approach him. I'll see you in a bit." This elicited a nod from Clarke as Octavia walked away manoeuvring through the crowd. Clarke continued to look in the direction of the bar, trying to figure out where she'd seen the dark-haired girl before.

"Aves." She said, moving closer to her friend but keeping her gaze on the girl who was now removing her leather jacket, placing it on the floor behind the bar. "Isn't that the girl from Lenox's the other day? The one I walked into?" there was no reply; Ava was far too into dancing with another student to hear her. Can't hurt to go apologise again.

As she made her way through the crowd and over to the bar, Clarke watched as the girl stacked a crate full of glasses. The brunette carried them round the side of the bar, beginning to walk in the opposite direction as Clarke approached her.

"Hey, try not to bump into me this time." Clarke said, humorously. It was clear almost immediately that the joke hadn't resonated. The other girl just stared with a blank look, confused. "Oh, um, I..." Clarke stuttered. "Sorry." She turned and walked away quickly towards the seating area where Raven was perched on the arm of the couch, with Octavia, looking over. The girl continued her way upstairs, raising an eyebrow as she glanced over at Clarke, passing her.

"That looked successful." Raven mocked. "Smooth as ever, Griffin. Who is she?"

"Shut up." Clarke began. "We kinda crashed into each other the other day at work and I didn't get a chance to apologise properly. Not that that went much better."

"Sounds like a really bad movie." Raven said dryly. Clarke looked over to Octavia who was sat on the couch sipping a drink. "She's sulking because she doesn't know how to get that Lincoln's attention." Clarke nudged Octavia, driving her gaze away from Lincoln who was serving at the bar. She sat down on Octavia's lap.

"O, you've just got to go over and make conversation. It probably doesn't even matter what you say; he'll be too focused on how hot you are."

"I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of the only man I've met in ages that has a personality as well as being that attractive."

"You won't. Go for it. What can you realistically lose?" Octavia looked back over at Lincoln for a few moments.

"Jesus. Okay. I'm going." Clarke got up, allowing Octavia to move. "Wish me luck." She said, then taking a large gulp of her drink. Raven laughed.

"You next, Clarke." Raven stated. "Coffee shop girl is back."

Clarke looked over as the girl from earlier re-emerged through the doorway at the bottom of the stairs. The girl began picking up more empties from around the farthest side of the room, periodically looking up to glance at Clarke as she did so. Alright. She walked over to the girl who was currently facing away from her.

"Excuse me." She called. No response. "Excuse me." She called again, gently tapping on the girl's shoulder, who turned in answer. "I was really badly trying to apologise for bumping into you the other day at Lenox Coffee Roaster. I'm not sure if you remember."

"Uh, yeah. Sunday." The girl said, plainly. "That was you?"

"Yeah you probably don't recognise me because you rushed out the other day pretty quickly." Clarke said, instantly regretting her choice of phrasing. "Sorry, that sounded really harsh. I mean-" she was getting flustered. "I'm Clarke. Griffin. Clarke Griffin." The girl smirked, amused. She lent in closer to the blonde so that Clarke could hear her.

"Lexa Woods." She smiled.

As the two began introductions, Octavia wandered back towards Raven from the bar. Beginning to speak, she realised Raven's intense stare across the room, instead stopping and following the line of sight.

"Who's that girl Clarke is talking to?" Octavia asked.

"Some customer from the coffee shop, apparently." Raven answered. "Looks like Clarke is trying to make her move. If she fails, I'm up for giving it a shot too."

"She looks like she could kick your ass, Rey." Raven made a considering face, thinking about it.

"Maybe I like that."

 

_**END OF CHAPTER 3** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke-'thegriff_c', Octavia-'o_blake96', Raven-'solar_reyes'
> 
> Also follow us on tumblr at 'cityandcolourfic'


	4. City and Colour//Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party continues, Clarke and Lexa spark up conversation. Raven and Octavia watch on from afar, scheming a new plan dubbed ‘Operation Clexa’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke-'thegriff_c', Octavia-'o_blake96', Raven-'solar_reyes'
> 
> Also follow us on tumblr at 'cityandcolourfic'
> 
> CHAPTER 5 COMING 31ST JULY 2017

 

* * *

 

**_PART 1_ **

Stumbling over her words, Clarke mentally cursed herself for being so awkward and flustered around the dark-haired girl.

“I’m Clarke. Griffin. Clarke Griffin.”  _What is wrong with me?_  The dark-haired girl seemed to smirk in response, leaning in closer to the blonde so that she could hear.

“Lexa Woods.” She smiled, pulling away to find eye contact again. Clarke seemed to mull it over in her head for a few seconds, before smiling.

“Lexa.” She repeated. Lexa nodded in response.

“Clarke.” Clarke let out a nervous laugh, fiddling with the buttons on her plaid shirt. She searched for words to say next.

“So uh, work here? Do you, I mean. Work here.”  _Fuck, Griffin._  The whole situation seemed amusing to the other girl, who chose not to say anything about the blonde’s demeanour for now.

“Occasionally.” She returned to clearing glasses off the table. “Lincoln is my friend, a very good friend actually. So I help out from time to time.” Turning to the side to look at the girl, who was currently giving her the once over with her eyes. Lexa quirked an eyebrow.

As Lexa talked, Clarke looked her over. Her long, dark hair in loose waves that framed her face, and green eyes that seemed to perfectly compliment her tanned skin. Her eyes wandered down to Lexa’s tall slender frame, clothed in black ankle boots, tight fitting black jeans, and an equally tight fitting grey V-neck T-shirt. Clarke was mid scan when she became aware of the fact the other girl had stopped talking. Her gaze snapped back up to Lexa’s face, which was currently turned towards her, eyebrow raised in amusement once again.  _Fuckity fuck._

“Oh. I see. So what else do you do when you’re not working here?” Please kill me.

“I play here. Other places too, but mostly here. I’m a musician, and whenever I’m not playing I’m usually writing. In Lenox Coffee Roaster none-the-less.”

“Don’t forget bumping into baristas.” Lexa let out a small tight-lipped smile.

“That too, apparently.” She lifted the tray of glasses, carrying them to the bar counter behind where Clarke stood. “What about you, Clarke Griffin? What do you do?” She transferred the glasses into the sink to wash. “Apart from bumping into customers.” She glanced Clarke’s way.

“I go to medical school at Columbia. I just started my second year so that keeps me busy.” The dark-haired girl paused her action of washing the dishes to look over at the blonde.

“That’s impressive. You do not look like what I had imagined a medical student to look like.” Clarke grew suddenly nervous again, under Lexa’s view.

“What do I look like?” She fiddled with her shirt as she waited for a response, watching Lexa’s eyes as they scanned her body.

“You look nice.” Turning once more back to the sink to wash the glasses, she could see the blonde shyly smile out of the corner of her eye. A few moments passed by in silence before she looked over at the other girl. “Relax, Clarke. There’s no reason to be so nervous.”  _I’m not nervous._

“I’m not nervous.”  _I’m nervous._  “Anyway. You said you play here, what kind of music do you play?” Smiling, Lexa proceeded to wash dishes as she explained the workings of her musical taste. Clarke listened intently, watching as the dark-haired girl talked keenly of the influences towards her own writing.

Some distance away, Octavia and Raven were still stood next to the drinks table watching Clarke, amused. Raven frowned.

“Why is Clarke’s face all twisted like that? Is she okay?”

“I think she might just be nervous. I can’t tell. I’ve never seen this before. Looks like she’s stubbed her toe and is trying not to show it.” Octavia took a sip of her drink, high fiving Raven’s outstretched hand as she did so.

“What are you two high fiving about?” Bellamy appeared next to Raven, who nodded towards Clarke and the other girl.

“Just watching Clarke trying to hit on this girl. It’s honestly the most entertaining thing my eyes have ever witnessed. She is going down hard, and she can’t grab a hold of her parachute.” Octavia nodded, grabbing a drink off the table and handing it to Bellamy who laughed.

“It’s true. She’s a train-wreck.” Octavia added.

“Hey O, maybe you should take a drink over there for Clarke too, she looks thirsty.” Raven smirked, outstretching both her hands earning a high five from the Blake siblings. The three of them watched on for the next few minutes, laughing amongst themselves at Clarke getting caught eye-groping Lexa again.

“Looks like you’ve got a group of admirers.” Lexa stated, averting her gaze towards Clarke’s friends. Clarke turned to see Octavia and Raven expectantly watching.  _Jesus Christ._

“Why am I not surprised?” Clarke said under her breath.

“I don’t want to keep you from them.” Lexa laughed slightly. “You’d better head back over.”  _Typical. Nice one, guys._

“Yeah, they’ll only keep staring us out.” She said, frankly. “Catch you later?”

“Definitely.” Lexa replied, assuredly. The blonde got up, turning to give Lexa a smile before leaving.

Clarke wandered back through the crowds of people gathered in the bar, narrowly missing the flailing arms of a student dancing besides her. In the far corner, a few boys stood laughing, seemingly imitating their best robot _. How does Aves even find these people?_  Upon reaching her friends, Clarke slumped down on the couch between Raven, sat in an armchair, and Bellamy. On Bellamy’s other side, Jasper and Monty; all were in deep conversation.  _That looks heated_ , she thought. Clarke turned to greet Raven, whose legs were propped over the arm of the chair in Octavia’s direction, beginning to talk. She scanned over the room, watching party-goers dance to the blaring music, as the three girls began speaking.

“Shut up, it was not that bad.” Clarke didn’t even sound like she believed herself. “Okay it was bad, I know.”

“Don’t worry Clarke, I’m sure it’ll be fine. If she was as nice as you say, she won’t care about you being a little nervous.” Monty smiled at her, and Clarke smiled gratefully back at him. Raven poked Octavia in the shoulder with her shoe.

“Yeah besides, O’s probably going to make a fool of herself in front of that Lincoln guy later, so you’ll be old news soon.” Octavia smacked her foot away, cursing under her breath as she threw a rolled up napkin at other girl. Laughing, Raven looked up before nodding at her friend. “Heads up, Clarke; tall, dark, and sexy is heading this way.” The rest of the group chatted on amongst themselves as Lexa came over to collect an empty glass off of the table next to Clarke.

“Hello, Clarke.” The blonde smiled. Before she could respond, Clarke heard a high pitch mimic of her voice beside her; a ‘hello Lexa’ followed by the muffled laughter of Raven and Octavia. She booted Raven who was sat closest to her, before turning back to Lexa.

“Hey.” She began. “Please just ignore my dickhead friends.” Lexa smirked watching the exchange, sitting the tray on the table.

“Clarke, I see you’ve told your friends about me.” She watched the blonde’s face fall, searching for words as she fitted the glass into the collecting tray. Raven and Octavia burst into more muffled snickers as Clarke still sat gaping in mortified silence. The dark haired girl gave a wry smile and grabbed the tray to walk off. “Goodbye, Griffin.” Clarke turned back to Raven and Octavia who were struggling to hold in more laughter, shooting them daggers with her eyes.

“Don’t.” Octavia looked like she was going to burst trying to keep it together.

“I wasn’t going to say anything. How come she always says your name?”

“She’s practising for later, right Clarke?” Raven asked her friend, who cringed looking back and forth between Raven and Lexa’s back as she walked away. “What? We know you want her to say your name all night.”

At this, Clarke sunk down further into her seat, one hand on her forehead covering her face. She dared a look over her left shoulder towards the bar where Lexa was tendering. No sooner did she glance over that Lexa looked up in her direction, smirking at their group.

“Please someone just end my life.” Clarke deadpanned. Bellamy smiled, nudging Clarke from the other end of the couch they were sharing.

“Come on Griffin, you’ll survive. Remember that time you told us about in your sophomore year when Octavia tried talking to a Senior boy, and she had spinach stuck in her teeth the whole time?” Bellamy said.

Clarke’s eyes lit up at the memory, shuffling closer to Bellamy on the couch so they could further discuss Octavia’s most embarrassing moments, much to the dismay of the girl in question. The group chatted amongst those around them, sipping on their drinks and singing badly along to the music. Octavia took Clarke’s absence as an opportunity to nudge Raven, ushering her closer.

“Rey. Come here.” She gestured.

“What?” Octavia glanced over at Clarke, checking she was still deep in conversation with Bellamy. The blonde girl was laughing loudly, and Octavia made a mental note to seek revenge on her brother later for bringing her embarrassing moment to light again.

“I’m going to go over and talk to Lincoln in a bit and-” Raven threw up her arms in relief.

“Ugh finally. Get that lady boner sorted out. Between you and Clarke-” The other girl cut her off with a nudge.

“No, listen. Clarke said that Lincoln was Lexa’s best friend. So I’m going to give him Clarke’s number, and ask him to pass it onto Lexa; from Clarke.” Ravens eyes twinkled cunningly.

“Oh babe, you know I love a good scheme. Especially when it involves Blondie. I’m in.” The two girls smirked in unison as Octavia’s eyes scanned the room for Lincoln.

“She’ll thank us later. You saw her earlier, she was like a car crash in slow motion.” Her eyes landed on the taller man wiping the far corner of the bar. She took a deep breath and stood up. “Here goes nothing.” Raven sat back in her chair as she watched her best friend approach the bar. She sipped her beer and smiled to herself.

“Operation Clexa is a go."

 

* * *

**_PART 2_ **

Later that night, now into the small hours, Clarke had returned back on campus. She lay in bed on her phone, swiping through pictures taken that night. Smiling to herself, Clarke happened upon one of herself and Octavia, taken mid-party by Bellamy. The photo showed them laughing.  _I’m sure that was about my Raven impersonation._  As she continued to scroll through photos, Clarke’s phone buzzed in her hand.

 

From: 212-835-2003

_Hello, Clarke Griffin._  –sent 01:58

 

She frowned.  _Wtf. I hope I haven’t given my number out to someone and forgotten._ Her phone buzzed again a few minutes later.

 

From: 212-835-2003

_My apologies, that sounded less sinister in my head._  –sent 2:01

_Lincoln gave me your number._  –sent 02:02

_It’s Lexa, btw._  –sent 02:04

 

Clarke smiled at her phone _. Raven and_   _Octavia._ She tried her hardest not to squeal as she rolled onto her side and began to type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke-'thegriff_c', Octavia-'o_blake96', Raven-'solar_reyes'
> 
> Also follow us on tumblr at 'cityandcolourfic'
> 
> CHAPTER 5 COMING 31ST JULY 2017


	5. City and Colour// Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke- **'thegriff_c'** , Octavia- **'o_blake96'** , Raven- **'solar_reyes'**
> 
> Also follow us on tumblr at **'cityandcolourfic'**

**_PART 1_ **

Clarke sat, pen in hand, studying the board at the front of the room. She was 50 minutes deep into a neurobiology lecture, and her professor had been discussing drugs for what seemed like eternity. Resting her head on her hand, she zoned in and out of consciousness, fiddling with her pen. Why do Wednesdays always drag? I need a lie in. Her train of thought was interrupted by her lecturer coughing loudly, eyes focused on a guy in the second row who appeared to be playing candy crush on his phone.

"Mr Edwards, since you obviously don't need to pay attention in this class, I presume you already know the answer to the question I'm about to ask you. Can you tell me what effect drugs like heroin have on the process of synaptic transmission?" Professor Collins pressed his palms flat on his desk, as Carter scratched his head in search of the answer. They excite dopamine neurons, creating more action potentials. After several seconds passed by Professor Collins stood up straight and turned back to the board. "That's what I thought, phone away in my class next time please." He paused for a second. "The answer Mr Edwards was looking for was that drugs like Heroin and Nicotine excite neurons containing dopamine in the ventral tegmental area, thus producing more action potentials." _Booyah. At least I know my shit._ Clarke mentally celebrated, praising herself for those extra studying sessions she had been doing. She was mid internal happy dance when her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

From: Lexa Woods

 _Good morning, Clarke._ –sent 11:56

Fighting back a smile, Clarke struggled not to do an external happy dance too.

To: Lexa Woods

 _It is now. Morning Lexa ?_ . –sent 11:57

Setting her phone down on her desk, Clarke began to copy down some notes that Professor Collins had written on the board. She loved her degree, and she couldn't wait to be a doctor, but she also couldn't wait to get out of this class too. Her phone buzzed on her desk again, catching her attention as she wrote.

From: Lexa Woods

 _Smooth talker._ –sent 12:03

 _How is your day going?_ –sent 12:04

She smiled to herself, and quickly typed a message under the desk, not wanting to be next on her Professor's hit-list.

To: Lexa Woods

 _Did it work?_ –sent 12:06

 _It's going okay, this lecture is dragging like hell though._ –sent 12:06

From: Lexa Woods

 _Maybe. What is your lecture on?_ –sent 12:08

She quickly glanced up from her phone, making sure Mr Collins' attention was still focused on the board, back to the rest of the class.

To: Lexa Woods

 _Neurobiology. You know, fun stuff_ –sent 12:08

 _What's your plans today?_ –sent 12:08

Looking up from her phone again, the blonde noticed the professor setting down his chalk and turning back to the class. She locked her phone and put it back in her pocket, ready to re-engage in the last 20 minutes of her lecture. As she wrote, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket a few times, and she mentally cursed herself for the happy feeling she felt inside knowing it was probably Lexa. _Jesus, get it together._

When the class looked like it was drawing to an end, she closed her notebook and pulled out her phone.

From: Lexa Woods

 _Ah yes, my favourite topic._ –sent 12:11

 _Well right now I'm writing_ –sent 12:12

 _Or I should say trying to write, as not much is happening._ –sent 12:14

 _Okay fine. Your text worked. Charmer._ –sent 12:26

The blonde's smiled increased tenfold when she read the last text. She quickly typed a reply before putting her phone back in her pocket and packing away her things.

To: Lexa Woods

 _I know it did, and I know I am._ –sent 12:31

Clarke made her way down the steps of the lecture hall, slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she made her way through the swarms of students to exit the Fairchild building. On this crisp October afternoon the Morningside campus swarmed with students and professors alike, laden down with books and heavy backpacks, cyclists weaving in and out of the sea of people on the sidewalk. Students sat scattered amongst the grass, some in groups that chatted and laughed, some just simply enjoying their own company and surroundings.

As Clarke began her walk off campus in search of a lunch spot, she remembered just why she loved Fall so much. There's just something about early October, it's unlike any other time of year. The weather isn't too warm, but the shrill November cold hasn't yet set in. The pale skies, crisp fresh air, and those perfect two weeks between the start of October and Halloween where the ground is veiled in crisp golden leaves falling gently as you walk. October is magic. I love having my birthday in it. Crossing the road she thought about her birthday that loomed in the not so distant future; _do I feel ready to be 21? That sounds so adult. I don't feel very adult._ The rumbling of her stomach interrupted her inner monologue, signalling that lunch was indeed overdue. _Can these lights change before I pass away?_

**_PART 2_ **

Sitting on a bench in Marcus Garvey Park, Clarke ate her lunch. She looked around at her surroundings. At the curving stone steps, which were beginning to be blanketed in the Fall leaves that she so loved. At the Harlem Fire Watchtower which stood on the duly named Acropolis. The watchtower, which Clarke mentally recollected, was the only surviving one of an original eleven which had been built in the city. Garvey's was ordinarily quiet for the time of day; it wasn't yet late enough for the Little League kids to be practicing on the park's field. She would be sure to leave before then, anyway.

Clarke took her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it to check her messages. No reply yet, she thought, checking the time. Maybe I'll head to Lenox's when I'm done eating. I'm pretty sure Aves was working at some point today. Re-locking her phone, Clarke slid it back into her jacket, turning her attention back to the sandwich she'd almost finished. The blonde continued to watch passers-by as she packed away her things; narrowly missing allowing a dog to eat the paper bag she'd wrapped her food in. Its owner pulled it away, apologising, as Clarke stood to leave.

As the park wasn't all that far from Lenox's-a 10 minute walk at max-Clarke decided to take her time. She wandered down Malcolm X Boulevard, past the apartment blocks and Ephesus Church; a grand building which rose from the corner of Lenox Avenue and 123rd Street. Clarke continued, passing the M-Line station, and various restaurants. Eventually, she reached the turning to 129th, where she made her way towards Lenox Coffee Roaster.

Clarke entered the shop, walking straight over to Ava who was leant with her back against the counter, texting.

"What can I-" Ava started as she turned around, averting her concentration towards the blonde. "Clarke!"

"Hey, Aves. How's it going?"

"Yeah, it's not been too busy today, actually. What are you having?" she asked.

"Just a coffee to drink here. Milk, two sugars."

"I remember." Ava replied, placing a cup in the machine, switching it on. "You just have class?"

"Neurobiology. But I went and sat in Garvey Park for a bit before I go back to study." Clarke reached into her pocket, producing some cash. She set the right amount on the counter, stuffing the rest back into her jean-pocket.

"Glad I'm here instead." Ava said, pouring milk into the coffee, then passing it to Clarke. "And two sugars." She stated, sliding two packets across the counter towards her friend.

"Thanks." Clarke said, opening both packets in turn. "When are you on till?"

"Closing. Said I'd do a double because I need the cash after the other night." Ava leaned forward so her forearms rested on the counter.

"It was so worth it, though."

"For sure. And a little birdy told me you had an interesting night."

"A raven by any chance?" Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Might well have been." Ava smiled. "She pointed that bartender girl out to me. What's her name?" Clarke shyly looked down, giving a brief laugh.

"Lexa. She doesn't actually work there, she's just Lincoln's friend."

"Lucky her." Ava said, suggestively.

"What is it with everyone and Lincoln?" Clarke laughed.

The two girls stood at the counter talking for a while, whist Clarke intermittently sipped at her drink. After some time, the door opened; its bell chiming. Lexa. Clarke stood up, instinctively fixing her hair and straightening herself out.

"Hey." She said coyly.

"Clarke. Hi." Lexa replied. She looked at Ava. "Could I get a black coffee to stay?" Ava nodded, saying nothing as she looked in Clarke's direction, attempting to hide a smile. Lexa turned back to Clarke as she placed her own money on the counter, which Ava collected. "How was class?"

"Yeah, good, thank you. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. I've been home mostly. Just fancied a change of scenery." Lexa answered.

"Cool, cool." The two looked at one another. There was a short pause of silence which was thankfully broken by Ava.

"Black coffee." She announced, placing it down. "Clarke, if you two are going to go sit and talk, did you want another drink?" Sit and talk? She's only just turned up and I'm already awkward.

"Err-"

"I'll get it." Lexa interjected. "Same again?" she asked, pointing to the empty cup on the counter.

"Please." Clarke said, timidly. _Get it together, Griffin._

"That'll be the same as yours, please." Ava asked, pressing the keypad on the register. Lexa reached inside her jacket to find her wallet, passing over more cash. "You two go sit down, I'll bring it over." She said, buoyantly.

Lexa turned first, picking up her coffee, with Clarke in tow. They made their way over to a nearby table, where Lexa placed down both her drink, and a notebook she had been holding in her other hand. She sat down. Clarke studied the notebook as she shuffled between Lexa and another table, as to make her way to the seat opposite.

"What's that for?" she questioned, motioning towards the notebook as she sat.

"I was going to try and sort my set list. I've got a gig next week. Still doesn't have the right feel." Lexa said casually.

"You playing your own stuff?"

"Kind of a mix between mine and covers." she began. "It'll only be a 4 song set, but it still needs to flow."

"Where is it? Links'?" Lexa let out a short laugh in amusement at the continuous questioning.

"Why? Thinking of coming?" Clarke opened her mouth as if she were about to speak, before looking to the side, smiling. "No, it's actually across the city. Long way to go, but I'm supporting a friend who'll be headlining the night."

"I'd like to see you play sometime."

"One day, Clarke. Maybe when I've actually got a set list sorted more than a week before I'm playing."

Clarke nodded in response and sipped on her coffee, enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen between the two girls. Her eyes wandered the world outside the coffee shop, a world seemingly less calm than her own at that moment in time. Shifting her attention back to the table, she noticed Lexa watching her expectantly. She blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean zone off there. I was just-" Before she could find the words Lexa gave her a soft, knowing smile.

"People watching?"

"Pretty much." They held eye contact for a moment as the blonde returned the same, familiar smile. She shrugged, and shot a teasing smile at the other girl. "Anyway, I can't believe you followed me here." The dark-haired girl scoffed.

"Wishful thinking, Clarke. Perhaps you followed me?"

"Yeah right, stalker." Clarke sighed, smile fading. "Ugh, I need to get home and do some work soon. The lack of motivation is real." Lexa's smile faded ever so slightly, she was enjoying the student's company.

"I never pegged you for a nerd, Griffin." Now it was the blonde's turn to scoff.

"But you never had me pegged for a medical student either, so I guess I'm breaking all your archetypes."

"Touché."

They chatted on for the next quarter of an hour, discussing Clarke's course and the studying she had to look forward to when she got home. In turn, Lexa reviewed the ins and outs of her upcoming gig and the set list she had planned; much to Clarke's interest. As she finished up her drink, Clarke sighed a long, tired sigh.

"I should go. A medical degree waits for no woman." She pushed her chair back to stand.

"Clarke?" the brunette started, playing with one of the rings on her finger. "If you're free tonight would you like to come see some live music with me? I was going to go alone, but it would be a shame not to invite you after I followed you all the way here." Lexa fought back a smirk as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah I would love to." It took everything in Clarke not to smile like a maniac as she grabbed her backpack off the floor. "Where should I meet you?"

"Shall we say the subway station on the corner of West 53rd and 8th? At 8:00?"

"Perfect. I'll see you later then."

"Goodbye, Clarke." The two girls shared one final smile and with that Clarke left the coffee shop. She made it all of 2 minutes down the road before she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

From: Lexa Woods

 _I'm not a stalker, I promise._ –sent 14:17

Okay, now Clarke was smiling like a maniac.

To: Lexa Woods

 _Sounds like something a stalker would say_ –sent 14:19

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and smiled to herself. Suddenly the idea of going home to study didn't seem so bad.

**_END OF CHAPTER 5_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow our characters social media, keep up to date with what they're up to between chapters: Clarke- **'thegriff_c'** , Octavia- **'o_blake96'** , Raven- **'solar_reyes'**
> 
> Also follow us on tumblr at **'cityandcolourfic'**


End file.
